


Aftermath

by shivering__hall



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivering__hall/pseuds/shivering__hall
Summary: This is my first fic, so...Also, it takes place in an AU where Exit Wounds didn't BREAK MY HEART. Let's say that Owen made it out, and Tosh's wound wasn't as bad.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so...
> 
> Also, it takes place in an AU where Exit Wounds didn't BREAK MY HEART. Let's say that Owen made it out, and Tosh's wound wasn't as bad.

It was a quiet day in the Torchwood hub. Actually, that's a lie. Everything was chaotic. How could it not be? Grey had just set off multiple explosions across Cardiff, unleashed Weevils on the city, buried Jack alive, and nearly killed Owen and Tosh.

"You healing up okay Toshiko?" asked the Captain.

"She'll be okay" responded Owen.

"Good, we'll need all hands on deck. Apparently, UNIT are sending over someone to try and fix this for us."

"They don't think we can handle this ourselves?" asked Ianto.

"Ianto, last time we tried to handle this ourselves, the city got blown up."

"Yeah, well Jack wasn't here to help."

"Both of you, stop it." Jack interrupted. Being buried alive for 1900 years put things in perspective, and they had to start putting the city back together again. "Gwen, I'm gonna need the police to get any remaining Weevils back in the sewers. Tell them to travel in groups of five. Tosh, how's the rift looking?"

"It's relatively stable, but there may be more activity than usual over the coming days."

"Good. Owen, round up the people attacked by Weevils. If any are still alive, get them back here, get their wounds healed, and give them some Retcon. Ianto, the next few hours are gonna be Hell, so we're gonna need a lot of coffee."

"Yes sir. Oh, the UNIT representative is outside"

"Thanks Ianto." Jack sighed. They had a lot of work to do. "The city is burning, Weevils roam the streets, and in the middle of it all, a nightingale sang in Cardiff Bay."


	2. A Nightingale Sang in Cardiff Bay

"What the hell did you do?" asked Martha Jones.

"Nice to see you too. And for the record, this wasn't us."

"Oh? The explosions, the aliens-"

"They're called Weevils." interrupted Jack.

"Right. That's the most important thing right now." Martha said. She was getting impatient.

"Look, we're handling things, and we've got a doctor right now, so it was nice to see you, but we don't need you right now. Goodbye." Owen never had been one for niceties.

"Is this what you call handling things?"

"Alright, emergency meeting. Now. Martha, you too. Ianto, you know what to do." Jack never really liked ordering the team around like this, but he knew it needed to be done.

In the meeting room, Martha pulled out a recorder. "This is UNIT Medical Officer Martha Jones, designation A-113. Time is approximately 0100, date is 05/04/2008. I am acting as UNIT representative, aiding the members of Torchwood 3, situated in Cardiff. The members of Torchwood 3 are Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Doctor Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato." At the mention of her name, Toshiko seemed to shrink in her chair.

"Are we done? Okay, here are the problems we're facing right now, just to catch some people up. Multiple explosive devices were set off across the city. Weevils were roaming the streets and presumably maiming or killing multiple citizens. A Hoix was unleashed in St. Helen's Hospital. The rift has been active, so it'll be dumping out creature left and right."

"What are we gonna do about the man who did all this?" Asked Martha.

"Grey was sedated and placed in cryogenic holding until a later date."

"Right, but in the report it mentions a Captain John Hart. Where's he?"

"He's not a priority. Grey was behing all this, John just had to carry it out."

"Well according to UNIT protocols, if he shows up again, I'm gonna-"

"We're not locking up John. End of discussion." Jack clearly still cared deeply for his old partner. "Now then, where was I? Right. Owen, you're now on Weevil duty. Find any remaining ones, get them back into the sewers, and help any victims. Tosh, keep an eye on the rift. We can't afford to have you out there in your current condition. Gwen, get the police force to the sites of the bombs. Also, get a team of no less than ten to help you with the Hoix. Ianto, Martha, you're with me. We need to be able to deal with problems as they come up. Alright everyone, you have your assignments, now let's mobilise."


	3. Panic on the Streets of Cardiff

The next fortnight passed about as uneventfully as a fortnight filled with hunting Weevils, blowfish, and a couple from 1985 who turned out to be shapeshifters from the planet Praxeon-09 could pass. Eventually, UNIT was ready to send Martha back to New York.

"Well, I guess that's it." said Martha, preparing to leave the Torchwood hub.

"Yeah. It's been fun." responded Jack.

"Too bad I never found that Captain John."

"If you had, I wouldn't have let you arrest him. The way I see it, he earned his freedom."

"Yeah, well I don't work for you, and UNIT wants him taken prisoner."

"Anyway," said Tosh, moving the topic away from UNIT prisoners, "have fun at your wedding!"

"You guys are welcome to come to the reception."

"Well I didn't see you at mine." complained Gwen, remembering the time Rhys tried to chainsaw an alien that looked like his mum to death.

"Sorry, I was dealing with an alien army who tried to convert our world into a cloning factory, so I was kind if busy"

She turned to Owen next. "If you ever decide to die again, let me know. I'd love this job."

"Cheers for that" replied Owen. "I don't think I'll be dying any time soon."

Finally, she turned to Ianto. "Here." she said, producing the red military cap worn by UNIT soldiers. "Consider it a parting gift".

Jack grinned, but right at that moment, an alarm started blaring in the Hub. Tosh rushed over to her station. "It's the rift. There's been a huge spike in activity."

"Quick, we need to go. Where is it?" asked Jack, hastily putting on his long military coat.

"Give me a second. The spike is coming from... no. That can't be right."

"Where is it?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Right behind you."


	4. Captain John Hart or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bombs

Jack turned around to see the face of his ex-partner staring back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on the Mystery Gang. Sorry about disappearing earlier, but I didn't want to help you." John's eyes dart between the members of the team, before finally settling on Martha. "I see you've got a new one. I'm Captain John Hart." He extends his hand out to her.

Martha responded by taking his hand, and headbutting him. She then pulled out her gun and said authoritatively "Captain John Hart, I am apprehending you on behalf of UNIT. You will be escorted to our base of operations in the city of New York, where you will spend the rest of your life, however long that may be, as a prisoner of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"Not one of yours then I see" he said to Jack.

"Martha, let him go." Jack said, but she wasn't going to listen to him. Suddenly, another alarm went off, which distracted Martha long enough for John to take her gun, and turn it on her. The members of Torchwood immediately took aim at Captain John.

"Since I have your new friend's life in my hands, how about we play a game?" John said gleefully.

"John, why are you doing this? I thought you were on our side."

"Oh, I am. This is just a game. I set it up while I was planting the bombs around the city."

"And what if we don't play your games?" asked Owen, who had developed a soft spot for Martha.

For the third and final time that night, the rift alarm went off, and Martha disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell did you just do John?!" shouted Jack, whose finger was hovering over the trigger.

"I don't know. That wasn't me, I swear!" For once in his life, John was being deadly serious. Martha was gone, and nobody knew where.


	5. One Down, Four to go

"John, if you don't bring her back right now, I'm gonna plaster the hub with your brains." Jack said through gritted teeth. After everything that had happened, had John just reverted to the man he was before?

"Jack, calm down. I'm sure we can find your little friend. And I think I know just where to start." In truth, John had no idea where Martha had gone, but he had spent a lot of time on his game, and he didn't want it to go to waste.

"Do you expect us to believe that it's a coincidence that Martha disappeared minutes after you showed up here?" Owen said, gun at the ready.

"I do, yes. Now then, I've planted five bombs around the city. If they aren't found by the end of the night, Cardiff will disappear off the face of the earth. Luckily, one of them is in this very hub. Can you find it?"

At this, everyone exchanged panicked glances, before promptly turning to their Captain for orders. He always knew what to do.

"Alright. First things first, we keep John where we can see him. Gwen, Owen, you escort him to the vaults, then see if you can get anything out of him. Tosh, you monitor from your station, and while you're there you can search for any strange energy readings in the hub. Ianto, we're gonna search the hub. Starting in the basement and working out way up. We only have around 12 hours until those bombs detonate, so we've gotta move quickly."

At this, the team got to work. Gwen kept her gun aimed at John's head while Owen put him in handcuffs, and they escorted the Captain to a cell where they could see him.

"Owen, you talk to him. I've got to phone Rhys, tell him to get out of the city." Gwen left quickly.

"So John, why are you doing all this? I thought you were on our side." Owen asked.

John replied "I am. I'm just worried that you might have forgotten me."

They sat in silence for a minute until Tosh's voice could be heard over the comms. "Guys, I noticed a spike in Gamma radiation coming from the alien morgue. Someone might want to check that out."

"On it." replied Jack as he and Ianto rushed to where the radiation spike had come from. Jack searched the different cold chambers until he opened Suzie's and saw a cylindrical device that emit a faint blue glow. "I think this is it." Jack shouted over the comms."

"I'll see if I can trace the radiation it gives off, but it'll take some time." Said Tosh, already working on finding the other four bombs.

"Good. I wanna have a word with John."


End file.
